


【底特律：变人】金翅的白鸽（艺术家Marcus / 模特Connor,人类AU）

by DYMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: 人类AU艺术家Marcus × 模特Connor是一个失去了缪斯的艺术家和他热衷于“折磨人”的初恋男友的故事其中含有很多刻薄又磨叽的小马哥、有点冷酷无情的万人迷小biatch康康和各位热衷狗血连续剧的耶利哥众，以及很开心配合康康演出的总裁是个“底特律意难忘”的故事，作为一个从来不觉得自己OOC的作者，我要告诉大家这篇爽文是会很OOC的，所以请确定自己可以接受再看好吗如果你看到一半发现自己很难受请尽快关掉，不要骂我，我只是想爽一爽





	【底特律：变人】金翅的白鸽（艺术家Marcus / 模特Connor,人类AU）

金翅的白鸽

人类AU  
艺术家Marcus × 模特Connor  
是一个失去了缪斯的艺术家和他热衷于“折磨人”的初恋男友的故事  
其中含有很多刻薄又磨叽的小马哥、有点冷酷无情的万人迷小biatch康康和各位热衷狗血连续剧的耶利哥众，以及很开心配合康康演出的总裁  
是个“底特律意难忘”的故事，作为一个从来不觉得自己OOC的作者，我要告诉大家这篇爽文是会很OOC的，所以请确定自己可以接受再看好吗  
如果你看到一半发现自己很难受请尽快关掉，不要骂我，我只是想爽一爽

*BGM：Charlie Puth - Attention

马库斯这段时间没什么创作的灵感，他在拉着遮光窗帘的公寓里郁郁寡欢了大半年（好像长得不太能用“这段时间”来一笔带过），披萨盒子和啤酒罐叠在一起比他混沌又紧绷的神经还要岌岌可危。几个月前他还能收到来自现代社会断断续续的问候，诸如你还好吗，要不要出来散散心，有没有兴趣参加一下最近的艺术沙龙和画展云云，但这个月开始就一条也没有了。他怀疑诺丝威胁了他的一票朋友叫他们不准跟自己联系，这个狠心的女人称其为拯救废物男人的终极疗法，但她完全低估了马库斯本人忍受寂寞的能力，艺术家永远不会厌倦与自己独处的时间，尽管这半年马库斯觉得自己灵魂的有趣程度直线下降，很快就要成为一坨在房间中央风干发白的狗屎了，而没人想和狗屎促膝长谈探讨人生。  
马库斯躺在沙发上注视着自己扣在茶几上的手机缓缓挪动到桌子边缘然后扑通一声扎进地毯的长毛里，难道是今天没点外卖所以披萨小哥以为他自杀了？如果不接可能几个小时之后他的公寓会迎来一群破门而入穿着制服的客人，马库斯也缓缓挪动到沙发边缘然后一头扎进地毯里。很不巧，他没有手机那么幸运，后脑勺在桌角上不算特别结实地磕了一下，为他之后做出的错误决定铺上一条红毯。  
“嘿马库斯，我是赛门，现在在男厕所给你打这个电话。”赛门有气无力，活像个被007追杀到穷途末路的掌握着神秘线索的可怜小喽啰。“我觉得这里诺丝应该进不来，但超过五分钟就不一定了。”  
“你冒着生命危险联系我，我很感动。”马库斯疼得泪光闪闪，他还有点怀念流眼泪的感觉，但现在不是时候，视线一模糊连带着他的听力也下降好几个档次，赛门讲话的声音从电话里传过来像是唱诗班小男孩颤抖着在飙一段上不去的高音。“你不会还在暗恋我吧，躲进男厕所只是为了听我讲两句话？”他玩这个梗乐此不疲，赛门高中的时候偷偷给他塞过情书，那个时候马库斯是橄榄球队的四分卫，阳光帅气还会画画唱歌。赛门后来只觉得自己脑子被驴踢了，不知道马库斯本人其实是坨外表光鲜香气四溢的狗屎，好吧，他就算现在也还是要承认这个男人的确英俊有才华，温柔又敏感，但大部分时候他温柔敏感的表现形式可能有点问题。  
“我建议你放尊重点，我不发短信只是因为我好奇你的反应，不是来听落魄男人阴阳怪气的。”赛门用抽水马桶的冲水声掩盖自己的不满，他太好奇了，尤其好奇走不出失恋阴影的艺术家在得知自己即将和老情人相见时会如何是好。“明天晚上卡姆斯基先生家有个酒会，给耶利哥发了邀请函，你知道你不能拒绝的吧。”  
“你就好奇我这个反应？”马库斯头更疼了，他可不知道这个最年轻的成功企业家加上终身教授为什么突然没头没尾地办个酒会，毕竟前两天他还看见这人在拉斯维加斯一掷千金的新闻呢。“我收到邮件了，还没打开看。”  
“我知道你不会看，所以你应该还不知道这个酒会是为谁开的。”赛门突然有点难受，他感觉自己有点像个热衷狗血连续剧的中年油腻男。“这次不是为掀起艺术界革命的马库斯先生，康纳上周回底特律了。”  
“我可以不去吗，让你、诺丝和乔许带去我美好的祝愿，我觉得卡姆斯基先生不会太在意。”马库斯真希望自己没有接到这个电话，他宁愿自己一头撞死在了桌角上，最后一次“见”到康纳是在医院太平间或者自己的葬礼，背景音乐应该是大卫鲍伊的歌，唱着你眼中有种悲哀的爱如同苍白的珠宝。这样的话他那双永远盛满了甜蜜的爱意实则冰冷无情的棕色眼睛可能会为了前男友十足讽刺的滑稽死法流下两滴泪来。  
“我建议你现在去你的仙女教母卡拉那里剪个头发，晚上再敷上十张前男友面膜，可能还有点希望。”赛门有点受不了厕所和痴情傻男人混合的味道了，他非常、非常期待看到明天的酒会上整个耶利哥期待了半年的连续剧更新不知第几季的第一集。

你这张受了情伤又家里蹲了半年的脸真的不太有救了马库斯。卡拉，你不是死马也能医活的神仙造型师吗，怎么可以这样轻言放弃？马库斯真诚地握住她的手，承诺愿意给爱丽丝每周上美术课直到小学毕业，他一只蓝一只绿的漂亮眼睛由于被淹没在一头乱发和胡茬里攻击力显著降低，但用用力还是能凑合派上用场。马库斯打了个电话叫家政服务，贴着面膜蹲在沙发上翻康纳的ins，最近一张是和某某大牌设计师的合照。棕发男人穿着丹宁连体裤,纤细的脖子上系着红色波点丝巾，露出一大片白花花的胸口，设计师的手放在他腰臀连接处绝妙的凹陷上，被搂住的人朝着镜头露出某种小鹿似的、甜美而羞涩的神情。这种表情也经常出现在康纳不着寸缕地趴在落地窗前的地毯上或者身上挂满琳琅的宝石和贵金属坐在他的画架前的时候，他脸颊泛红、咬着下唇，像一块冒着热气的乳酪面包那么柔软。  
呃，对着你前男友和别的男人的照片产生某些微妙反应大概可以被写进某个“loser的十大特征”列表，马库斯很不自然地换了个姿势，他想起一些以前的事情。就算经过软化处理，丹宁面料对这个男人过于脆弱的皮肤来说还是太粗糙了，他们偷偷在杂志访谈的拍摄中途溜进厕所隔间，康纳就对他露出了那种十足的色情又羞怯的微笑，棕发男人解开外套纽扣，乳头被牛仔布蹭得通红肿起，肩膀也因为摩擦泛起粉色。马库斯记得当时摄影师灯光师化妆师几十个人因为拍摄对象双双失踪焦急不已，而他们当时跟这群人只有一墙之隔，康纳浑身滚烫，像个散发出香味的黄油面团——马库斯的喉结上下滚动，他觉得干渴，这种感觉绝不仅仅来自性欲。西绪福斯想要在血湖中饮水，普罗米修斯的肝脏被鹰隼啄食又再生，马库斯这半年来常常在睡梦中被类似的情绪折磨。他画过一些露骨的作品，试图把隐秘的欲望剥开外皮贴上画布，但对他本人来说，最终得到的那些干瘪的色块只是一副副空洞的皮囊，它们没有爱的热烈，却也不具备不爱的决绝。  
他有点分不清自己到底是因为拿不起画笔而焦虑，还是因为失去了恩底弥翁而心碎，更可能是二者皆有，因为康纳在那个下午拖着行李箱站在玄关说抱歉马库斯，你一个人也会很好的。不好，很不好，康纳于他如同不可或缺的白色颜料，不是起点，但永远要参与每一个环节。但你无疑不是不可或缺的那个，诺丝第二天来确认他是不是还活着，给他迎头浇了桶冷水（虽然并没什么用处），他只是享受被渴望而已，渴望他的人多了去了，你就是稍微有趣那么一点点。  
马库斯抽了张纸巾擦擦手，他感觉还不错，甚至比和刚分手那会几个自告奋勇让他练手的小模特进行的纯洁学院派交流都要好得多。他们有的是青少年春日树条似的瘦削，有的饱满如同深秋枝头的果实，任何一位画家或是雕刻家都不会对这样的肉体吝啬赞美的词藻，但他需要的不止是这种程度的美，这样的美只是玻璃球裹上糖霜，带来的触动和滋味一样流于表面。康纳的天真和残忍都是与生俱来的，躯壳的精美只是给这种特质锦上添花罢了，马库斯需要他划燃灵感的火柴，拿着匕首扎进自己的心脏，像耶稣需要玛丽给自己滚烫的额头涂抹清凉的香膏。卡拉的剪刀贴着他耳边滑过的时候问他有没有看过春夏时装周火爆程度匪夷所思的男装秀，她是第一次看到那么多设计师说自己的灵感来自同一个人，你的缪斯今年真的很慷慨，给很多人提供了饭碗。

“他在卡姆斯基那边，你看到了吗。”诺丝端着香槟朝靠在角落的马库斯使眼色，“噢，如果我是男人我也愿意为了睡他付出一切。”被cue的人完全搞不懂自己到底是来干嘛的，可能是来蹭点高级酒精的吧。康纳半分钟前用同一杯酒结束了第三轮社交，卡姆斯基贴在他耳边说了些什么把他逗得前仰后合，他乖巧地偏过脑袋让科学家亲亲自己的颈侧和额头，又亲昵地捏了捏他的屁股。马库斯现在很确定这只棕发的小狗狗完全知道自己正在看着他，康纳朝他的方向投来一个湿润的眼神，柔软的鬈发垂在他的眉骨上，他嘴唇鲜红，小口啜饮着杯中与之同色的液体。赛门露出一个胃痛的表情，他有点受不了这里的气氛了，他是想看连续剧，但不太想被横冲直撞的荷尔蒙给无差别攻击到。“我的天哪……救救孩子，马库斯，这栋房子里所有的gay和女人都要被他搞晕了。”赛门在诺丝和乔许中间找到一个暂时安全的避风港，他觉得自己今晚要狂吃十盘香槟煮生蚝才能弥补自己今晚目睹的冲击性画面，“我感觉自己在看香水或者是耶稣基督万世巨星的现场版。”乔许不得不从路过侍者端着的托盘上随手抓了个小点心塞进嘴里，不然他呼之欲出的狂笑可能会导致一枚核弹落到马库斯和他友谊的小船上，作为置身事外的珍稀直男，他觉得这场好戏真的值回票价了，“咳咳，你觉不觉得这个房间像繁殖季节的热带雨林？”你就像个等着要去跳求偶舞的公孔雀，后面半句被他和着小点心咽了下去。  
哇哦，但是求偶对象主动走过来可不在耶利哥众人的预料之内。康纳从人群中堪称艰难地穿过来，他们之间的距离本来就不算近，加上各色热情的示好就更加延长了这段路程花费的时间。马库斯注视着康纳对所有人微笑，露出无比真诚的抱歉的神情，被关注着一举一动的人看上去有点不好意思，但马库斯知道他游刃有余。“晚上好，诺丝。”康纳俯下身行了个甜甜的贴面礼，“我刚刚亲吻了一颗最美的星星。”赛门和乔许被一顺贴过去，康纳的脸颊变得红扑扑的，“真高兴你们会来。”这可能是全世界最不可能被怀疑是客套话的句子了，他们当然会来，怎么会有人忍心让康纳的期待落空呢？“虽然我真的很想和你多呆一会，但好像不太方便。”诺丝意有所指地瞥了瞥身后阴影里的男人，她抓小鸡似的拎着快要窒息了的赛门和差点开始怀疑自己性取向的乔许迅速离开是非之地找观众席落座了，“真希望那个人能成为今天最幸运的男人。”  
“嘿马库斯，你还好吗？”康纳的表情好像在说他这辈子最不想看到的就是马库斯不开心的样子，他也走进阴影里，肩膀轻轻贴近身边的人。马库斯闻到他身上老鹳草和绒面革的味道，混杂着薰衣草的柔情和肉豆蔻的甜美，“你昨天看了我的ins……我本来以为你会把我删掉的。”艺术家瞬间有了点小秘密被戳破的错觉，很显然他面前的人无论如何也不会知道昨天自己不是简单地手滑点赞而已，昏暗的光线让康纳看上去像每个有皮格马利翁情结的人梦里会出现的象牙少年。你回底特律的确让我很意外，马库斯扭过头看着那双含情脉脉的棕色眼睛，真的很难不相信他小心翼翼地凑上来只是想要你露出笑容。“我前段时间和几个仰慕你的男孩一起拍了一个杂志内页。”康纳听上去有点失落，他捏着自己领口上小小的流苏装饰，睫毛扑闪的频率让人感觉有小兔子在心里踢腿打转，“有几个说自己做过你的模特，在今年。但你上半年没有开过画展，甚至没有发过画。”“是的，很遗憾。”马库斯大方地承认自己的瓶颈期正是和康纳的离开密切相关，再揉碎一打站在康纳身后做壁花的男孩和进颜料里也回天乏术，他不介意向康纳再说上多少遍这个听的人打从一开始就心知肚明的事实，只要他还爱听并且能从中获得满足，这至少证明就算他们不再是情人，马库斯对他的渴望和需要还是能让他乐在其中，“想要得到足够满意的表现很难，我经常会想如果你还在的话情况估计会大不一样。”

或许你会想要把我从这里带走。  
这就是为什么他现在一头雾水地把自己的前男友压在车前盖上，康纳抬起小腿蹭他的腰。他已经完全换上了一副心知肚明故作无奈的神情，如果不是有这双看起来百分之百纯洁的眼睛和楚楚可怜的因为亲吻而红肿的嘴唇过滤掉了一大半的得意，马库斯简直要觉得自己是个出现在中世纪酒吧黄段子里的被魅魔缠上的可怜人了，只是因为几句半真半假的软绵绵的体贴就彻底失去理性思考的能力，堪称他将近三十年的人生最惨烈的滑铁卢。“我有时候觉得很费解，你们从我这里得到了什么？”康纳用指尖摩挲马库斯的后颈，艺术家体温很高，像一块烧红的烙铁，“你们只是想把我放上祭坛，用我向掌管艺术的神祗们讨要一些赏赐。”马库斯的鼻尖埋在康纳裸露的肩头，他嗅到香水后调里还有一小撮焚香的气味，让他闻上去更像是一只神殿里无助的小羊了。“我把自己的头颅放在托盘上献给你，这不值得一点赏赐吗？”他温柔地爱抚那截光滑白皙的脖颈和其下羊脂似的胸膛，这只小羊可比莎乐美无情得多，他甚至都不会爱你一秒，只在你被折磨的时候投去他精心捏造的爱怜的目光。“希律王的女儿才不会躺在车前盖上等着被操。”康纳用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，他顺势往前滑了几寸正好让马库斯嵌进他张开的腿间，“可怜的男孩们还以为自己会得到一位被凄惨遗弃的黄金做的圣人。”  
“但他们不知道莎乐美就算不想要约翰的脑袋，约翰也不会属于任何人。”棕发男人凑近给了马库斯的绿莹莹的右眼一个吻，他绕过面前的人从引擎盖上轻松惬意地回到地面，像是刚刚在最昂贵的沙龙做完一整套按摩，“马库斯，如果你需要我，可以直接给我打电话。”

 

但是我很贵的。

 

（急刹车了，没有后续）

 

Fin.


End file.
